Legal/osn
HYPERLINK USAGE/OFF-SITE NOTICE DISCLAIMER NOTICE While the likelihood of encountering viruses, trojans, key-loggers, or other harmful code seems fairly small, it DOES exists, therefore we must provide you with these warnings and notices. Please give them the weight they deserve when visiting any internet website. Thank you. ADVERTISEMENTS Please note that by clicking on any advertisement image (or text link) within the pages of this website, you WILL LEAVE the Retributions Blade web site and enter a privately owned web site created, operated and maintained by a private business not associated in any way with the creators of the Retributions Blade web site, and may expose you to viruses or other trojans.. Retributions Blade strongly recommends that you consider very carefully before clicking on any advertisement as Retributions Blade has no control over which advertisements are displayed on this site and has no control over the content you may be exposed to once you leave this website. Additionally, if you elect to click on any advertisement you aknowledge that Retributions Blade has not interacted in any way regarding your clicking on any ad. ---- HYPERLINKS Please note that by clicking on any hyperlink (aka text link) within the pages of this website, which may or may not show the symbol (hyperlink), you MAY LEAVE the Retributions Blade web site and enter a privately owned web site created, operated and maintained by a private business not associated in any way with the creators of the Retributions Blade website, and may expose you to viruses or other trojans. Retributions Blade strongly recommends that you consider very carefully before clicking on any external site links as Retributions Blade has no control over the content you may be exposed to once you leave this website. INFORMATION COLLECTED The information that those private businesses collect and maintains as a result of your visit to their web site(s) may differ from the information that Retributions Blade collects and maintains. (please see the Retributions Blade's site privacy notice and information notice that explains how information is collected and maintained by Retributions Blade from web site visitors). By linking to these private businesses by text or image, Retributions Blade is not endorsing their products, services, or privacy or security policies. We recommend you review the business's information collection policy or terms and conditions to fully understand what information is collected by those private businesses. ---- 'RESPONSIBILITY and HOLD HARMLESS' Retributions Blade NO LONGER MAKES ANY ATTEMPT TO IDENTIFY TEXT LINKS that take you away from this website by the symbol and we do not have any way to identify IMAGES that link to off-site sources. Because this site is open to having information added by members and non-members, there may be instances where the text links are posted WITH or WITHOUT the symbol notice. You should be aware of this situation and consider the risks associated when clicking any text link or image located within this web site. ---- BY USING AND CONTINUING TO USE THIS WEBSITE AND/OR RELATED URLs, AND/OR HYPERLINKS, AND/OR ADVERTISEMENTS, USERS TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITY AND, BY USE OF THIS SITE, AGREE TO HOLD HARMLESS RETRIBUTIONS BLADE, IT'S MEMBERS, ADMINISTRATORS, OFFICERS OR CREATORS FOR ANY DAMAGES WHATSOVER INCURRED BY THE USE OF, OR EXPOSURE TO, THIS WEBSITE. . ----